


Tenzo's hair

by malazuzu22



Series: Kakashi's and Yamato's not so ordinary (mis)adventures [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Tenzo, Angst, Emotionally constipated Kakashi, Fluff, Ino is probably a gossip ever since she was born, Jealous Kakashi, Just get together will you, Kakashi has a crush, Kakashi is scared of kids, Konoha Village, M/M, OTP Feels, POV Hatake Kakashi, Pining, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Team Ro, Tenzo is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: Kakashi always had a thing for Tenzo's dark brown tresses.KakaYama ANBU times, pre-slash. Prequel to 'There's no way he would love me.' Can be read as a separate work.





	Tenzo's hair

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write the braiding scene by this perfection awesome wilhelminafae did for me!  
> [SEE IT, IT'S THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD](https://malazuzu22.tumblr.com/post/162555549186/wilhelminafae-requested-by-malazuzu22-kash)
> 
> Chronological order of the stories:  
> part 2 - Tenzo's hair  
> part 1 - There's no way he would love me  
> part 5 - Making it work  
> part 4 - The Terrible moustache™  
> part 3 - How exactly (not) to come out

Kakashi plunged his hand into his hip pouch and threw several shurikens at his pursuer, multiplying them with shadow clone jutsu as they flew. The heavy thud of a body behind him signalled his attack was successful to hinder the enemy but a pained groan suggested they were still alive. With the intention to correct this he turned on his heel, kunai appearing in his hand. One swift movement and the bandit was finished off. One more enemy down.

On the right from him Yuugao just ran her katana through her opponent’s chest and behind her Ko released a fireball jutsu. His enemy tried to counter the attack with their suiton but the jutsu was too weak for that, leaving her burned badly. Kakashi looked to the left where he felt the traces of the very familiar chakra of his most valued subordinate (as a captain he shouldn’t favour anyone but Tenzo was a forever exception case for him) the last time he checked but now it was nowhere to be sensed along with its owner.

 

Mildly disconcerted – he was allowed to worry if he didn’t actually show it – Kakashi dashed to the trees where the remnants of Tenzo’s mokuton were to be seen to investigate. The traces of the fight lead deeper into the forest. The enemy probably decided to flee and Tenzo went after them. A huge blast from approximately 400 metres northwest from the clearing more or less confirmed Kakashi’s calculations.

‘We’re done here, taicho-sama.’ Yuugao approached him, brows furrowed. She was probably worried about Tenzo as well. ‘Good. Come with me. Ko, clear this mess before you join us, we’re heading for the source of the explosion.’ Kakashi barked the orders and with Ko’s ‘Roger that!’ they leapt into the trees and towards Tenzo. Another blast shook the earth, now more to the west from them. A weird feeling brewed in Kakashi’s stomach, like a premonition. He gritted his jaws in determination and sped up.

‘Taicho-sama, shouldn’t we observe before we jump into the fight?’ Yuugao suggested behind him, slightly breathless in her attempt to keep up. She wasn’t that weak to be tired from the fight so Kakashi probably set an impossible pace in his determination to get to Tenzo as soon as possible. ‘No need. There are five people I can smell from the scents, one of them is Tenzo.’ Kakashi mentally praised his enhanced smell. He could pick Tenzo’s scent of the forest right after the rainfall everywhere.

 

A big swell of the brown-haired ninja’s chakra vibrated with his own remaining chakra reserves. _‘We’re close.’_ Kakashi hummed to himself and a little nod from Yuugao next to him confirmed she felt it too. They reached the cliff above the river a few moments later. The whole clearing was a mess of burned vegetation around a crater from the explosion. There were two dead bodies sprawled on the ground of the enemies Tenzo managed to bring down himself while the mokuton user in question battled the other two.

To assess the situation even quicker Kakashi opened his left eye to reveal the crimson red of his sharingan. He tried not to use it when it wasn’t necessary as Tenzo frequently berated him for the chakra exhaustion prolonged usage of Obito’s eye inevitably caused to him. Tenzo was limping heavily on his right leg which was bleeding from the thigh where a sharp piece of wood bigger than Kakashi’s palm was stuck. Probably a chunk of Tenzo’s own wooden dome he used to cover himself from the blast.

Tenzo was more defending himself now than attacking his enemies, his panting and slower movements than Kakashi was accustomed to a testimony to his exhaustion. It enraged Kakashi someone hurt his precious kohai. The fighting trio noticed the violent raise of chakra his anger flailed and for a split second he could see the fear in the nukenins’ faces. ‘Stay back for now and cover us.’ Kakashi shouted at Yuugao and didn’t hesitate to fill his palm with his chakra mixed with the lightning. The ominous buzz of raikiri filled the air as he sprinted towards one of the enemies and his sharingan helped to strike precisely, just like countless times before.

 _‘One more to go.’_ Kakashi thought to himself with slight satisfaction as he pulled his hand out of the enemy’s chest but a pained yelp unmistakably coming from Tenzo’s mouth made him turn around abruptly. Tenzo’s wounded leg must have finally given away under him because he was now on his knees with the enemy standing behind him, gripping his long hair tightly with one filthy hand and a razor sharp kunai to his neck. The rogue ninja was sneering Kakashi’s way, clearly sensing the hostility and anger from his furiously bursting chakra.

 

‘Grey hair and a red eye gleaming with murder. I wonder if this isn’t the Cold-blooded Hatake Kakashi.’ The man crowed mockingly. ‘Release my subordinate this instant if you don’t want to taste it yourself just how cold-blooded I am.’ Kakashi growled. ‘I don’t feel like it. The damn tree-shagger killed several of my people. Not that I care much about them but I’ll have to find another bunch of idiots to serve me now.’ The guy tightened his hold on Tenzo’s hair and the kunai split his undershirt and drew a bit of blood. The sight of it drifting slowly down Tenzo’s neck and soaking into the dark fabric made Kakashi’s blood boil. ‘Such a long hair he’s got there. Perhaps I’ll cut it and keep it as a trophy.’ The guy contemplated with a wicked smirk.

 

Kakashi’s heart made a salto. He would rather hug Gai than say it out loud but he loved Tenzo’s long hair something fiercely (that much he was willing to admit at least to himself). When they first met the brunet wore them long to his shoulders but through the years they grew longer and longer. They were covering half of his back when he left the Root and joined hokage’s ANBU and now, two years later, they reached way under his waist.

 

Right now, he was at odds what to do. He very much desired to rip the rogue ninja in two just for hurting Tenzo, not to mention the threat to cut his brown locks, but he didn’t have that much chakra left for a long fight. Kakashi couldn’t say in what state of mind Tenzo was as his cat mask was covering his kohai’s face and he didn’t even make a noise. Yuugao he sensed where he left her, not daring to move lest Tenzo’s throat would be slit open.

 

Finally he decided for genjutsu as a diversion. His wasn’t even remotely close to Itachi’s level of skill but he learned some tricks from the youngest ANBU member from the Uchiha clan. He had to act quickly once he put the enemy into it. Realizing the illusion would enrage the guy and he would only have a short time to go through with his plan. Kakashi casted the genjutsu and while the opponent was stunned momentarily, he quickly flew through the seals for a shadow clone.

‘You bastard! Do you really think that I’d fall for such a flimsy illusion? I’d expect better from someone as renowned as you. Killing you won’t be a problem once I’m done with this one.’ The enemy ninja broke out of the genjutsu a few seconds later and gripped the kunai tightly. He didn’t manage to finish the move though as a sharp tip of Kakashi’s katana suddenly pierced through the fabric on his stomach.

‘Die with the knowledge that no one threatens my friends and walks away unscathed.’ Kakashi’s clone, who managed do hide just in time before the genjutsu was broken and sneaked from behind to dispose of the last remaining enemy snarled viciously into the rogue ninja’s ear. The guy only whimpered pathetically and dropped the kunai he was threatening Tenzo with.

 

With the other hand loose around Tenzo’s curls the dark-haired ninja leapt forward to wrench out of his captor’s hold completely. It ripped several locks of his hair off. Tenzo’s leg betrayed him again and he fell forward. Luckily the original Kakashi was close enough to catch him before he hit the ground while his clone dealt with their enemy.  There were a few pained chortles as the rogue nin choked on his blood when Kakashi stabbed his kunai right between his ribs, piercing the lung. He really wasn’t in the mood to ease the nukenin’s suffering, on the contrary.

‘Uh, t-thanks, senpai.’ Tenzo mumbled into Kakashi’s shoulder, voice muffled by the flak vest his face was buried in. ‘You shouldn’t have gone after them on your own.’ He reprimanded weakly. _‘You made me worried.’_ His mind added. ‘Their leader would disappear otherwise. You were all busy with the rest of them. I knew you would eventually join me anyway.’ Tenzo chuckled softly, pulling back slightly. ‘Remain still and wait for Ko to reach us and treat the wound.’ Kakashi didn’t let him back away from him just yet.

 

 

The pleasant thrill that went down Kakashi’s spine caused by the proximity of his kohai wasn’t completely new. He sensed it for the first time a few months ago. He and Tenzo were having a day off, slouching on the couch in Tenzo’s small apartment doing nothing in particular aside from reading. Kakashi ignored Tenzo’s continuous yawns for a while but then the younger ninja’s head suddenly bobbed down on Kakashi’s shoulder as he dozed off. Completely unexpectedly it sent sparks through his body.

It made him freeze in shock. He never felt this fluttering sensation in his stomach before, not even with one of his flings. Kakashi considered Tenzo one of his closest friends since the other remained persistently immune to each and every one of the copy nin’s attempts to drive him away for so long he eventually gave up. But up until now he never thought of him any other way. Tenzo was simply his adorable kohai who resembled a cute kitten when he smiled gently and a fierce lion once on the battlefield. Something made Kakashi to want to protect and shield the kitty from anyone who would dare to hurt him.

 

Giving the burden on his shoulder a sideway glance, Kakashi had the opportunity to inspect his kohai’s features from very close distance. Tenzo looked so peaceful and vulnerable in his sleep, his face partially obscured by the bangs falling into it. His long eyelashes were fluttering lightly as he was probably dreaming and soft puffs of breath were coming from slightly parted lips. Kakashi caught himself wondering how they would feel like captured by his own.

The thought frightened him so much his body actually jerked and he accidentally woke his kohai up. ‘Uh, I must have dozed off. Sorry to bother you…’ Tenzo blinked owlishly several times and rubbed the back of his neck, quickly shuffling a few inches away from Kakashi with his cheeks aflame when he realized what happened. To his perplexity, Kakashi found it quite disappointing to lose the weight of Tenzo’s head perked on his shoulder and the warmth his body snuggled against his own emitted.

 

‘No offence taken.’ Kakashi shrugged, nose buried in his book to hide his own slight flush. ‘Still, you should have shoved me off yourself sooner.’ Tenzo grimaced and gathered his own book that previously fell out of his hand while he slept. ‘I didn’t shove you away. I was just startled by… something.’ Kakashi hurried to explain.

‘Ah. Well… Aren’t you hungry?’ Tenzo jumped up to overcome his embarrassment by busying himself as he frequently did. He was so cute when flustered. ‘A little. Let’s get something outside, my treat.’ Kakashi offered. _‘Did I just unconsciously decide to take Tenzo on a date?_ ’ He winced internally. Tenzo’s incredulous face said it all. ‘ _You_ will pay? For real? I’d sooner expect the hell to freeze over than that but I won’t miss the opportunity if you mean it.’ The brunet grinned and Kakashi snapped his book shut.

‘You wound me, kohai. I’m not that much of an exploiter you suggest, am I?’ He pushed himself off the couch with a pout. Tenzo’s narrowed eyes and pursed lips wordlessly conveyed _‘just who are you trying to fool, senpai’_. Kakashi only chuckled softly at the expressiveness of his kohai’s face and lead the way to the new sushi restaurant he wanted to try out.

 

 

Back to reality from his brief trip to the origins of the attraction he felt for Tenzo, Kakashi ran a soothing hand down his kohai’s back where it tangled into his mahogany tresses. ‘I always say you should wear your hair tied.’ Kakashi sighed and tightened his arms supporting Tenzo slightly, actually relieved the brunet was safe now. ‘You know well I’m inept to braid it.’ Tenzo chuckled lightly and then winced in pain. ‘I guess I’ll have to…’ Kakashi started but was interrupted by Yuugao, who reached them.

‘Are you alright? That was close.’ She dropped to the ground next to them. Kakashi found her care for Tenzo kind of annoying at the moment. ‘Just fine now, don’t worry.’ Tenzo shifted a bit to glance at her and probably produced a reassuring smile under the mask as he did countless times when he wanted to convince Kakashi about something. ‘Would you dispose of the bodies while we wait?’ Kakashi fought to keep the irritation out of his voice. ‘Roger that.’ Yuugao nodded and jumped up again.

 

‘Kakashi-senpai, I’m fine. You don’t have to hold me upright, just lay me down if you don’t want me to move.’ Tenzo murmured when Yuugao was out of earshot again. ‘You mind it? Do I smell that badly?’ Kakashi blurted out self-consciously. ‘What? No! I didn’t mean it like that, just… Well.’ Tenzo fumbled for an answer. Kakashi smiled under his mask, imagining how red his face undoubtedly was.

‘You should probably readjust your legs though.’ Kakashi suggested. Kneeling couldn’t be the most comfortable position given the state of Tenzo’s thigh. ‘Yeah, I slowly stopped feeling anything in the wounded one.’ Tenzo said quietly. Kakashi helped him shift so he was sitting with his legs in front of him, his side pressed into Kakashi’s chest while his head was resting against his shoulder. Practically sitting on his lap. Kakashi was immensely glad he was wearing his porcelain hound mask.

 

They were sitting in awkward silence for a while. ‘What were you going to say before she interrupted?’ Tenzo apparently couldn’t stand the silence any longer. ‘Maa, I don’t remember what we were talking about?’ Kakashi bluffed nonchalantly. ‘That I can’t figure out how braiding works for the love of gods.’ Tenzo supplemented helpfully. ‘Ah, that. Yes. Well… I could… Eh. Show you probably?’ The copy nin stammered out. _‘Wow. How eloquent.’_ He snorted inwardly. Tenzo tensed momentarily against him.

‘How do you know?’ He lifted his head to peer at him inquisitively through the eye-holes of the cat mask. ‘My mother… She used to braid her hair. She would let me do it for her from time to time when I was little…’ Kakashi trailed off, throat tightened. He realized he didn’t speak about her for years. He rarely spoke of his private matters with anyone but his parents were one of the sorest topics. ‘I see.’ Tenzo replied softly, snuggling a bit closer. Kakashi liked to believe it was his kohai’s attempt to soothe his sadness. Be his guess right or not, it worked.

 

Any other of his friends would try to coax more information out of him but not Tenzo. He never pushed and somehow he always understood how Kakashi felt. They sat in silence again for a while until Ko finally emerged from the treeline. ‘Kami, what were you doing Tenzo?’ The black-haired ANBU groaned, jogging towards the pair. ‘You picture such a miserable couple.’ Ko snorted, discarding his porcelain owl mask and crouching next to them to inspect the injury.

‘Mmm, we’ll have to pull the splinter out. You’ll have to help me there, Kakashi-taicho.’ Ko was frowning severely. The injury had to be worse than it looked like. The medic took a scroll out of his hip pouch and produced a first aid kit out of there. ‘What do you want me to do?’ Kakashi was ready to help Tenzo any way he could. ‘First, we need to lay him down and compress the leg. Hold it up while I wrap it.’ Ko instructed.

 

Kakashi lowered Tenzo as gently as possible and gripped his leg – it was impressively muscular under his palms – and the medic nin wrapped bandages above the wound tightly. ‘I’ll definitely lose any feelings in this leg like this.’ Tenzo commented. Ko answered his compliant with a huff. ‘It’s a miracle you aren’t dead yet, thank your self-healing abilities. So stop bitching.’ The medic nin reprimanded harshly. Kakashi’s heart skipped a few beats at the idea of Tenzo dying.

‘Now for the tricky part. You pull the wood out while I prepare to start healing immediately. I’ll close the veins and all as quickly as possible but it cut the femoral artery so once the wood that’s practically blocking the bleeding is out the wound will bleed profusely. Don’t panic, we can handle it.’ Ko warned and Kakashi nodded solemnly in understanding of his function.

‘Okay, let’s do it. Take it out.’ Ko commanded, blue-greenish gleam appearing around his palms. Kakashi did as he was told, gritting his teeth as Tenzo cried in pain. ‘Freaking hell!’ His kohai cursed and one gloved hand gripped on the front of Kakashi’s flag vest tightly. ‘Don’t be a pussy Tenzo.’ Ko snorted at his own bad pun, palms with healing chakra hovering above the wound.

 

It _was_ bleeding a lot. ‘I feel a bit lightheaded…’ Tenzo mumbled dizzily. ‘That’s the blood-loss. Taicho-sama, hold his legs about 12 inches high and give him a food pill please. Preferably something that contains a lot of sugar. Also something to keep him warm, we can’t let him fall into hypovolemic shock.’ Ko barked curtly, focused on healing.

One hand wrapped around Tenzo’s legs tightly to support them up, Kakashi struggled to reach his hip pouch with the other. ‘Look into one of mine.’ Tenzo murmured, sounding drowsy. The copy nin didn’t even have time to be embarrassed about rummaging through the pouch placed directly above Tenzo’s fine butt and found what he was looking for quickly.

Clumsily Tenzo lifted his porcelain mask so he could swallow the pill. ‘Maa, you look so pale!’ Kakashi was startled. Tenzo probably lost more blood than he was willing to admit. ‘Eat it.’ He commanded firmly, bringing the pill to Tenzo’s mouth. Despite the dire circumstances his cheeks heated a tomato red under his mask as he watched the pink tongue flicker out of Tenzo’s mouth and lick the food pill off his palm. Then he shrugged his own cloak to cover the younger ninja with it.

 

‘Here, you should drink too.’ Yuugao’s reaching hand with a canteen made Kakashi jump a little. He didn’t even notice she was already done with clearing any traces that would lead anyone to conclusion this fight was a business of Konohagakure. ‘Just a tiny gulp, it’s not very good to drink when you’re in shock. And you almost are.’ Ko warned, completely focused on fusing chakra into the wound.

Kakashi took the flask from the kunoichi and held it carefully to Tenzo’s lips. Yuugao only huffed petulantly, which was kind of satisfying. ‘I’m not a baby, Kakashi-senpai…’ Tenzo tried to glower but in his current state a disgruntled kitten was exactly what he looked like. And he drank from the canteen anyway so Kakashi just ignored the protests.

 

‘Alright, I closed the wound the best I could and you will continue to heal on your own but you shouldn’t use the leg until we reach the village and you get a proper treatment in the hospital. There’s only so much I can do in open field.’ Ko’s hands stopped glowing and he wiped beads of sweat that gathered on his forehead. Then he proceeded to bandage the injury up to lower the risk of infection as much as possible.

‘Thank you for saving my life.’ Tenzo answered, sounding a bit more like he had a grip on his consciousness. The pill probably started working already and the risk of shock was averted. ‘It’s nothing. That’s what I’m here for, my friend.’ Ko clapped Tenzo’s shoulder fondly. Everyone in ANBU liked Tenzo, unlike Kakashi he was easy-going and amicable so he had many friends there.

 

‘It’s getting late. We should put some distance between us and the battlefield and then camp for the night.’ Kakashi decided. ‘If you’re suggesting I’m not able to travel the whole distance…’Tenzo started but Kakashi was having none of that. ‘That’s exactly what I suggest. You heard Ko, you can’t use your leg and we are actually all battered. No arguing.’ He cut his kohai off, both of their teammates supporting him with nods of agreement.

‘Oh well. Someone will have to carry me then.’ Tenzo sighed wistfully. Kakashi knew that while his kohai was ready to carry anyone across the whole Land of Fire without batting an eyelash, he hated to bother his colleagues this much himself. ‘I suppose it’s only fair to repay you for one of those numerous occasions you had to drag my sorry chakra exhausted ass back to Konoha.’ Kakashi grinned even though Tenzo couldn’t see under the mask. ‘Sounds about right.’ Tenzo inclined his head with a grin of his own and put his cat mask back on.

Kakashi with Yuugao helped him up and then the silver-haired ninja draped his arm under his kohai’s armpit and sneaked it around the mokuton user’s torso securely. ‘Let’s go then. The further we get before sunset the better.’ Kakashi beckoned to Ko and Yuugao, trying with all his willpower to ignore the feelings such a close proximity stirred inside his belly. The solid weight of his kohai’s warm body against his was banishing the brewing panic Tenzo was close to death.

 

 

The group set off in swift enough pace to travel a nice distance but not to upset Tenzo’s injury more than absolutely necessary. As usually they travelled wordlessly and soundlessly. There was neither time nor mood for idle chatting and while the mission targets were taken care of, they still had to be careful not to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. About two hours into their jumping from branch to branch Kakashi noticed Tenzo next to him started to look exhausted.

‘If I remember well there should be a river nearby, some distance on two hours. Aim that way.’ Kakashi shouted at Yuugao, who was in front of them, while Ko was covering their backs. ‘Understood.’ The purple-haired kunoichi acknowledged and changed their direction a bit to the right.

 

After about two kilometres the forest cleared and the banks of a river cut through the foliage. ‘We camp here for the night. Yuugao will take the first watch, Ko second and me the last.’ Kakashi decided. ‘Let me make a shelter…’ Tenzo, selfless as ever, offered but was swiftly cut off by heated glares of his teammates.

 

‘You used most of your chakra during the fighting and you need the rest of it so you can heal. It’s stupid to drain yourself just so we were comfortable.’ Yuugao took a step forward with arms crossed. ‘Precisely. The river is quite swift, there has to be a cave or something eroded by the water we can hide in.’ Kakashi for once completely agreed with the kunoichi. ‘I’ll look for something.’ Ko nodded and jogged away.

‘I can see a hole right there big enough for two people.’ His shout came to their ears a minute later. ‘I suggest taicho-sama and Tenzo should stay in there while me and Yuugao stay hidden in the trees.’ Ko returned, hands in his pockets. ‘Shouldn’t a medic stay with the wounded?’ Kakashi tilted his head.

 

‘Don’t try to fool me, Kakashi-san. You don’t have that much chakra left as well and dragging Tenzo must have exhausted you even more. Considering you would refuse to hand him over to any of us as you have to repay your debt or whatever you should rest the whole night.’ Ko stood with arms akimbo now, as if challenging Kakashi to deny it.

‘Sounds reasonable to me. Get in there.’ Yuugao supported their medic and if he was honest with himself, Kakashi _did_ feel quite tired. And he would certainly be calmer if he didn’t let Tenzo out of his sight.  ‘And here I was thinking I’m the one giving orders.’ Kakashi grumbled but caved in anyway. He hauled Tenzo a bit higher against himself and made for the riverbank.

‘Sit here for a moment.’ He lowered his kohai, who was apparently too tired to participate in the debate, to lean on a big boulder, while he produced bedrolls from the scrolls and arranged them into the little cave, making it resemble a wolf den. ‘All prepared for our lordship’s comforts.’ Kakashi snorted, helping Tenzo up again. ‘You’re not even remotely funny, senpai.’ Tenzo mumbled but there was no real heat in the words.

 

Once settled down, Kakashi left his hound mask in the cave and went to gather some dry wood for a campfire. While foodpills and ratio bars were normally sufficient during missions, something hot in the belly would surely make Tenzo feel a bit better, be it only an instant ramen. When he returned, he found Tenzo shirtless, rummaging through his backpack he retrieved from another scroll.

His eyes hovered on his kohai’s exposed chest for little bit longer than was socially acceptable in decent company but luckily Tenzo was too focused on the contents of his backpack to notice his staring. ‘It was all torn and bloodied…’ Tenzo said apologetically when he found a new undershirt and hurried to dress himself again, self-conscious blush dusting his cheeks.

Kakashi didn’t trust his voice to stay within its normal pitch to comment on that and made a few seals to light the campfire with his katon. Then he made preparations for their dinner. He was admittedly a terrible cook but there was nothing to spoil about pouring boiling water over instant noodles. Once finished he handed the cup to Tenzo, who thanked him and dug in hungrily. Kakashi hid his little smile in his own cup of soup.

 

‘Feeling better now?’ Kakashi quirked an eyebrow when his kohai polished his portion. ‘Yeah, much better, th…’ Tenzo snapped his mouth shut midsentence with eyes widened. ‘What?’ Kakashi stopped chewing, brows furrowed. ‘Uh, nothing, just…’ Tenzo gestured to the lower part of his own face. The realization dawned on Kakashi. ‘Maa. As if you didn’t see my face before.’ The silver-haired man chuckled in amusement and continued stuffing his faces idly.

‘It was but a few times. It still takes me by surprise. I’m used to the mask plastered to it all the time.’ Tenzo ran a hand through his hair, wincing when his fingers got stuck in the tangles. ‘I should probably cut it already, they are impractical for our job.’ Tenzo mused, trying (and failing) to smooth the long mahogany tresses as least a little.

‘What? No!’ Kakashi almost dropped the rest of his dinner as his hands went flailing on their own accord. ‘I mean… Wouldn’t it be a shame?’ He tried to cover for the previous outburst lamely. ‘I don’t know. It’s just hair, isn’t it?’ Tenzo shrugged with uncertain expression. ‘The nicest hair I’ve ever seen.’ Kakashi countered, realizing he actually said that out loud when Tenzo developed a decent shade of red.

‘Thank you but… I’ve been told they make me look like a female more times than I can count.’ His kohai mumbled, tugging on one of the locks self-consciously. ‘Well, I’m not gonna lie, you looked rather girly-like when you were younger.’ Kakashi grinned at the memory of the day Gai met his kohai for the first time and mistook the cute cat-eyed Tenzo for a girl. ‘But only an idiot would mistake you for a woman now. I mean look at you.’ Kakashi gestured vaguely to Tenzo’s form.

 

Sometimes Kakashi suspected the whole change happened overnight. Whatever magic was in working there, his kohai now cut a decent piece of distinctly male body. Luckily he was still shorter than him and Kakashi very much preferred it to stay that way. It was enough that while he certainly had his share of muscles under the clothes he was built much leaner than Tenzo, who was all broad shoulders, bulky arms and toned sixpack.

 

‘Mmm. I’ll consider it again I guess.’ Tenzo seemed to contemplate it, oblivious to the course of Kakashi’s thoughts, still toying with his hair absentmindedly. ‘Before you come to decision, let me show you how to braid it then.’ Kakashi decided that if Tenzo really was to cut his hair he would get to braid it at least once in his lifetime. He was really curious if it looked on his kohai as handsome as he imagined.

‘Isn’t a bit too dark for that? Let’s save it up for later. I feel quite ready to get some sleep now to be honest.’ Tenzo yawned widely, eyes drooping. ‘Sure. I’ll be back in a minute.’ Kakashi nodded and stood up. He disposed of the ramen cups, relieved himself and checked upon Ko and Yuugao before returning. The fire was already dying, so he extinguished the glowing ambers completely and crawled next to Tenzo, who was already snuggled under his blanket.

 

‘That was a long minute.’ Tenzo mumbled drowsily, cracking one of his chocolate brown eyes open accusatively. ‘Oh. Were you worried for me, kohai?’ Kakashi retorted playfully, draping his own blanket over himself. Tenzo’s answer was an eye-roll and turning his back to him. ‘Good night, Kakashi.’ He groused into the blanket. Kakashi laughed out loud. Tenzo only dropped the honorifics when annoyed with him. ‘Good night, Tenzo-chan.’ He answered mischievously, not quite dodging the kick aiming for his knee in petty revenge.

 

Kakashi fell asleep with a content smile, listening to even breathing of the man next to him and his nose filled with his comforting scent. It was later to the night a low whine startled him off his light sleep. Blinking a few times to readjust his eyes to the darkness of the surroundings he realized the noise of distress was coming from Tenzo.

The mokuton user whimpered again softly, jerking a bit. Putting a soothing hand on his kohai’s shoulder, Kakashi realized Tenzo was trembling. Normally the touch would wake him up without problems, years of training made the light-sleepers out of all ANBU members when waking up at the slightest noise or touch was a difference between life and death. But Tenzo was trapped in his nightmare now.

‘Oi, Tenzo. Wake up.’ Kakashi shook him gently, without much effect. Hesitantly he proceeded to bury his fingers into Tenzo’s hair, scratching on the scalp to tranquilize him at least if he wasn’t to wake up from whatever bad dreams he was having. It always worked to soothe his ninken. Tenzo jerked a few more times, making more anxious noises, but gradually he seemed to be calming down. Apparently Kakashi’s tactic worked. He continued caressing his kohai gently, just in case.

When Tenzo’s breath evened again, jaws unclenched and he stopped clutching on his blanked desperately, Kakashi sighed in relief. He watched his kohai sleeping for a while, just to be sure (and if he used his sharingan to memorise Tenzo’s sleeping face, well, no one was to tell, right?) and when the nightmare didn’t return, Kakashi laid down again to sleep some more. Snuggling a bit closer to Tenzo, he reasoned with himself that it was to keep his peer calm and body heat was important to be shared. Absolutely no ulterior motives.

 

 

Either one of them wasn’t quite willing to discuss the matter that Ko woke them up in the morning cuddled together, Tenzo’s face buried into Kakashi’s chest while Kakashi had his arm wrapped loosely around Tenzo’s waist. Luckily even Ko passed it over with barely a cooing noise and a snort when two scorching glares were pointing daggers through his head.

 

They pushed themselves to travel the whole day with only short breaks and into the night at the prospect of reaching the village sooner and managed to get there shortly after midnight. Kakashi took Tenzo straight to the hospital and despite his kohai’s feeble protests waited with him to be examined. For the sake of his mind he needed to oversee personally Tenzo was declared alright.

‘Perhaps it would be better if Hatake-san left the room now, I’ll have to cut those dirty pants to get to the wound.’ The doctor scrunched her nose, apparently not entirely pleased with Kakashi hovering next to her to peek over her shoulder at what she was doing.

‘Believe me, it will be much easier for both parties to pretend I’m not here than trying to drive me away.’ Kakashi pointed out. ‘I don’t particularly mind senpai being here.’ Tenzo waved his hand resignedly. When the doctor turned to glare at him anyway he just sent her a cheerful grin.

 

The doctor actually praised the work of their medic as not much more was to be done when combined with Tenzo’s mokuton induced self-healing. She was doing her green-glowy healing stuff above the wound for a while, then decided to keep Tenzo at least a day or two, preferably longer, to watch him until his chakra reserves replenished back to normal.

‘I don’t have to tell you I’d prefer to keep you here as well for exactly the same reasons but you are well-renowned patient around here already, so I know there’s no way to make you stay in a hospital bed unless you can barely move.’ The doctor said to Kakashi while scribbling something down.

‘That’s very much correct. And who would bring a new pair of pants for Tenzo here anyway? We can’t let him wander the village just in his undergarments once you release him, now can we?’ Kakashi nodded happily. A muffled screech of realization escaped Tenzo’s lips and Kakashi patted his head fondly.

‘Alright, alright. Just get out of here already and leave the patient to get his much needed rest. You can return in the morning and slouch in the window with your dirty book as you usually do if hokage-sama doesn’t have any better usage for you.’ The doctor snorted dryly and pointed to the door.

‘Rest well, kohai. You heard what the doctor said, I have to leave you in her hands now. Don’t hesitate to yell for me if they treat you badly and I’ll come to your rescue and break you out.’ Kakashi chuckled at Tenzo’s exasperated face. ‘Kakashi-senpai, please. I know you hate the hospital more fiercely than most of the five-years-olds but stop harassing the staff.’ His kohai reprimanded with lips pursed. ‘Only because you are asking so nicely.’ Kakashi decided to humour him.

The doctor clearing her throat pointedly interrupted their banter. ‘If you’re quite done would you leave now _please_ and get the rest as well?’ She looked not far from shoving him out of the room if he didn’t go willingly. ‘Yes, yes. You have me back in the morning. Sleep tight, Tenzo.’ Kakashi waved with a mischievous wink and teleported himself out of the room. Partially to rile the doctor up and partially to escape any of Tenzo’s snarky remarks.

 

 

Deciding he would write the report next day (and if possible, coax Tenzo into helping him if not writing the whole thing himself) Kakashi just took a short shower and plopped onto his bed to get some sleep. Even if the bed was infinitely more comfortable than the cave they slept in previous night, Kakashi found himself regretting he wasn’t back there. His bed was sorely lacking a presence of a certain long-haired ANBU member.

 

 

He woke up early as always, just as the sun broke through the gaps of his curtains. Remembering his promise to visit Tenzo in the morning, Kakashi dressed into his uniform, took a pair of trousers to borrow to his kohai instead of his damaged pair and went to the market. He bought himself some pastries with cheese and walnut ones for Tenzo. He knew the mokuton user secretly loved anything with walnuts.

When he walked past Yamanaka flower shop, he got an idea. _‘Would buying flowers be too flamboyant?’_ Kakashi wondered to himself, staring into the shop window thoughtfully, examining the displayed bouquets. Tenzo loved everything green and growing. On the other hand, wouldn’t he be upset the flowers were destined to wither soon? ‘Kakashi, my splendid rival!’ His musings were interrupted by a tell-tale yell of Maito Gai.

‘Yo. Before you challenge me, I say no. I don’t have time for that now.’ Kakashi turned the taijutsu user down even before the inevitable was spoken out loud. Gai seemed a bit disappointed but recovered quickly. ‘Ah. Are you going on a date? That’s the spirit! Way to enjoy your youth to the fullest!’ The bowlcut-haired man grinned widely.

‘What? No! Why would you think that?’ Kakashi yelped, caught off guard. ‘You were going to buy flowers for your beau, weren’t you?’ Gai stepped closer and elbowed him conspicuously. ‘No. They were meant for Tenzo. He’s in the hospital.’ Kakashi hurried to explain. Not that it would make matters much better judging from the way Gai’s grin widened, if it was even possible.

‘Oh, I see. That is very nice from you. Send my regards then when you are here. I might go visit him myself later.’ Gai nodded vigorously and did his trademark thumbs-up pose. ‘I will, thanks.’ Kakashi waved him off. Gai patted his shoulder in his overly enthusiastic manner that made Kakashi’s knees buckle before dashing away. The copy nin was relieved he got rid of him.

 

Deciding flowers never hurt anybody Kakashi stepped into the shop. The bell rang above his head and Mrs Yamanaka emerged from the back with her blonde daughter on her heels. ‘Good morning, Hatake-san. Your usual one?’ The woman behind the counter stepped towards the vase filled with white lilies Kakashi was frequently buying to leave them at Rin’s resting place.

‘Good morning. Not today. I don’t even know which flowers I should pick, to be honest.’ Kakashi scratched behind his ear with a sheepish expression. ‘For who are they supposed to be then?’ Mrs Yamanaka smiled encouragingly. ‘My friend lying in the hospital.’ Kakashi admitted. ‘So a _get well soon_ sort of message or are they… Closer to you?’ The shop owner leaned closer with a wink.

‘Uh-oh. Get well soon will be enough I guess.’ Kakashi took a hasty step away, glad he was wearing his undershirt mask yet again. It was really handy to cover his embarrassment. Why did everyone assume he was buying them with romantic intentions (no matter he, in fact, was)? From the smug smile on Mrs Yamanaka’s face though he realized she most likely drew her own conclusions.

‘Alright. Ino, hand me a few of those pink peonies, will you darling?’ Mrs Yamanaka smiled at the child who trotted to the vase eagerly. The kid retrieved the pink flowers and ran to her happily, clutching them carefully. When she handed the flowers to her mother, Ino turned to stare at Kakashi thoughtfully. Her apparent judging was slightly disconcerting for Kakashi. Kids were scary.

 

‘Do you know what which flower means?’ The girl finally spoke. ‘Erm. No. I don’t think most shinobi do, sorry.’ Kakashi shrugged. Ino was assessing him for a moment longer before she hummed and ran to her mother. She pulled on her skirt several times and then whispered something into her ear when she finally got her attention.

Mrs Yamanaka giggled and nodded. Then she retrieved several white ones with yellow tinge towards their centres Kakashi didn’t know the name of from another vase and added them to the bouquet. She finished with some green foliage and wrapped them for Kakashi.

‘Here you go. I hope your friend is well soon.’ The woman smiled at him while Ino was grinning widely. Kakashi had a feeling he was missing something out. He snatched the bouquet with mumbled thanks, paid and retreated from the shop, followed by giggles of the kid and her mother waving cheerfully after him.

 

He took the shortest way to the hospital, not to encounter any more people who would hinder him. All the nurses he passed in the hallway gave a questioning look to the bouquet in his arms, some of them even looking a bit jealous. Kakashi was of course conscious of the fact that he was quite popular among women but any of them couldn’t compare to the person the flowers were meant for.

Kakashi announced himself with several knocks and opened, not waiting for the reply. Tenzo was sitting on his bed with back propped with several pillows, reading a magazine one of the nurses probably got for him. Kakashi mentally cursed he didn’t remember bringing anything Tenzo could entertain himself while being bedridden.

 

‘Kakashi-senpai!’ His kohai lifted his eyes when he came in, sending him a blindingly bright smile. Something clenched inside Kakashi’s chest at the sight of him. ‘Yo, Tenzo. These are for you.’ Suddenly clueless how does one offer flowers to anyone, Kakashi closed the distance between them with several purposeful steps and more or less shoved them into Tenzo’s face.

When the brown-haired man emerged out of the bouquet, his face was a mixture of awe and bashfulness. ‘Oh… They do smell nice. T-thank you, senpai.’ Tenzo smiled softly. Once their eyes met, his cheeks quickly took a decent shade of red. ‘Maa… It’s nothing really. I just happened to pass the shop on my way here and it seemed to be a good idea…’ Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, hoping his mask was working its miracles again for his cheeks were aflame too.

 

‘Anyway. Here’s the pants and some snack. I know hospital food sucks spectacularly.’ Kakashi put the two packs on the bedside table and fumbled with his hands for a moment before shoving them into his pockets to stop the urge for fidgeting.

‘You’re almost too kind. Aren’t you by any chance doing this because you want me to write the reports?’ Tenzo cocked one eyebrow up in a suspicious grimace. How he managed to look so cute while pulling the face was beside the Copy nin. ‘Erm. Busted, I suppose.’ Kakashi’s shoulders slumped, for Tenzo presumably in defeat, for himself in relief Tenzo practically came up with an excuse for him.

‘Mmm. I wish you put so much effort into manipulating me to do your work every time instead of plainly sweet-talking me.’ Tenzo snorted with a fond headshake. ‘I’ll buy you more of those snacks later if you like them.’ Kakashi promised hopefully. ‘Bribing me with pastries. How low of you, senpai. I’m unimpressed.’ His kohai directed a mock-sceptical face at him. Kakashi pulled his best impression of a pleading puppy.

‘Did Pakkun teach you that? Okay then, hand over the papers. It’s not like I have much to do anyway.’ Tenzo snickered out loud and took a pity on him. ‘You have no idea how I appreciate that.’ Kakashi produced the papers in a blink and got rid of them happily. ‘You’re right I don’t know because you don’t express your gratitude even remotely as often as you should.’ Tenzo grumbled accusingly and gave him a disapproving sideway glance. Kakashi just shrugged apologetically.

 

‘So when are they going to release you out of here?’ Kakashi asked when he took his position, perched in the window with Icha Icha ready to be read. ‘The doctor wants to keep me here longer. She said she would check upon me in the afternoon and we shall see.’ Tenzo grumbled. He didn’t like being confined to bed any more than his captain.

‘I see. You won’t mind me hanging around then? I have a day off anyway.’ Kakashi asked carefully. ‘Not at all. It’s actually nice to have a company.’ Tenzo reassured him. ‘Good. I think I have to trouble them a bit for keeping you here.’ Kakashi nodded contently. Tenzo only rolled his eyes, conveying _‘you’re being a child, Kakashi’_ and they both focused on the reports and the book.

 

Just as Kakashi was about to read some bits of the story out loud simply to molest his kohai, who was done with the papers, Gai made his appearance, surprisingly with Kurenai and Asuma. They all waved and shouted cheerfully from the doorway, gaining themselves a reprimand from one of the nurses passing by. ‘Guys! What are you all doing here?’ Tenzo seemed equally shocked and delighted.

‘Kakashi informed me of your condition so I gathered the squad to pay you a visit!’ Gai front-flipped to land beside the bed and handed a thick book over to the mokuton user. ‘What’s this?’ Tenzo tilted his head. ‘The most interesting book about training methods I recently adopted. Since you cannot exercise physically while in bed, you have to at least sharpen your mind. You have to try them out with me once you are fully healed.’ Gai explained with a proud grin. ‘Oh, move it, baka.’ Kurenai pushed past Gai to put a lunchbox onto Tenzo’s table.

‘There are some fresh fruits in there. Unfortunately I didn’t have time to bake you something.’ She squeezed Tenzo’s shoulder with sincere smile. ‘I brought shogi. We will have to leave again in a while so I unfortunately can’t challenge you myself but Kakashi here looks like he doesn’t have anything better to do with his time than bother the patient.’ Asuma leaned over Kurenai to hand the wooden box to his friend.

‘Thank you, all of you. You didn’t have to…’ Tenzo was beaming, practically radiating happiness. At moments like this Kakashi was glad he took him with himself that one night and introduced his kohai to his former classmates. The mokuton user used to look so lonely, not knowing anyone else in the village besides his ANBU colleagues. Now Kakashi strongly suspected his friends actually liked Tenzo better than him.

 

The three jounins were hanging around for a while, catching up with both of them (although Kakashi left most of the conversation to others, content to just listen) before they had to return to their duties. ‘So, you want to play shogi, senpai?’ Tenzo offered when they said their goodbye and left the room.

‘Why not. Move a little, will you, kohai?’ Kakashi slapped the book shut, jumped off the windowsill and padded over to the bed. There he took his shoes off and sat cross-legged down onto the other side of Tenzo’s bed facing his kohai. ‘You know the doctor is going to give us a harangue if she sees this.’ Tenzo pointed out but didn’t look like he really minded. ‘Even better.’ Kakashi chuckled and prepared the board and the pieces.

While most of their shogi matches ended up with Kakashi being a winner, his kohai was certainly giving him hard time thinking about different tactics. It wasn’t that easy to outsmart Tenzo, especially the older he got. Kakashi often wondered if it wouldn’t be better for Tenzo to leave his team and become a captain of his own squad. It was but a matter of time in his view. He was already well respected within ANBU. On the other hand the Copy nin was selfishly glad it didn’t happen yet.

They managed several matches, most of them with Kakashi being the winner as usually, but Tenzo wasn’t one to take a defeat badly. As predicted, the doctor appeared in the middle of one, immediately frowning when she spotted Kakashi comfortable on her patient’s bed.

 

After the examination she decided Tenzo was to stay overnight and he could be released in the morning if someone was to stay with him. ‘I suppose I could sleep in the ANBU dorms so I wouldn’t be on my own…’ Tenzo mused out loud. ‘Or Hatake-san could watch over you since he obviously has enough spare time for hanging around the whole day anyway. Don’t you think I don’t know.’ The doctor apparently wanted to take a revenge on Kakashi pestering them all.

‘No, I wouldn’t want to impose…’ Tenzo immediately refused, hands in defensive gesture. ‘It’s fine, stop fretting. I can sleep on your couch.’ Kakashi shrugged. It wouldn’t be the first time he ended up snoring on Tenzo’s sofa, although all the previous experiences resulted from getting drunk together.

‘Now that’s settled, I believe it’s high time you let the patient rest. Alone.’ The doctor pursed her lips meaningfully. ‘Fine, I’d probably lose this round of shogi anyway.’ Kakashi got out of the bed and retrieved his sandals. ‘I’ll pick you up in the morning, Tenzo.’ He waved before jumping out of the still opened window.

 

The rest of his evening was uneventful and boring. He read most of the time and then decided to retire to bed early. The Copy nin woke up in the middle of the night from one of his nightmares all sweaty and panting, this one about Tenzo being eaten by the giant snake that attacked them when Tenzo was sent on a mission against him all those years ago. He didn’t have this one very often. Sleep eluded him for more than an hour but eventually he dozed off again.

 

 

His morning started cheerfully with the prospect of spending another day with Tenzo and even having a valid excuse for it. Doctor’s orders were not to be questioned, right? After eating some cereals with milk as a very simple breakfast Kakashi took the rooftop way back to the hospital, hopefully the last trip in a while to the dreadful place stinking of disinfection.

Kakashi had to pause for a moment and regard Tenzo wearing his borrowed pants closely. Because of Kakashi being slimmer, they were a size tighter than his kohai usually wore. Not that Kakashi was complaining. The cogs immediately started wheeling whether there was any way to make all Tenzo’s pants shrink a bit. Then he remembered the whole ANBU squad would have a view on Tenzo’s pretty backside and rebuffed the idea swiftly.

 

Contrary to her suggestion the previous day the doctor seemed reluctant to leave Tenzo in Kakashi’s care. ‘No training at least for today. I know you ninjas are insane and therefore from tomorrow you will be declared capable of fighting again but I still advise to take it easy.’ She instructed and then she saw them to the reception to sign the release papers.

 

Too lazy to walk all the way to Tenzo’s apartment that was even farther away from the hospital than his own, Kakashi transported them both into his living room. ‘Oh, how nice to be home again.’ Tenzo immediately proceeded to greet and water his flowers. Kakashi found it amusing the first time he saw his drunk kohai talking to his plants but it was long since he got used to it. Who was he to judge anyway. He kept announcing he arrived home even though no one was there waiting for him.

They spent the morning and early afternoon slouched on the couch, watching silly TV shows and commenting on it. Hunger then forced them out to grab a lunch because Kakashi wasn’t allowed to cook in Tenzo’s house anymore and the younger ninja didn’t have his fridge restocked anyway. They ended up in a barbecue and then went for a stroll through the village since the weather was nice.

 

The pair of ninjas wandered to the village outskirts where the fields verged with the forests surrounding the village borders. As it was late spring the meadows were in full bloom. Kids were playing among the flowers, one of them Kakashi recognized as Yamanaka Ino who was placing a flower crown upon a pink haired girl’s head. Seeing that, the Copy nin got an idea.

‘What about that braiding thing we spoke of?’ Kakashi turned to his kohai casually, hands in his pockets. ‘Oh, you really want to show me? If you insist…’ Tenzo smiled lightly and they jogged towards one of the trees to sit down under its soothing shade.

Tenzo sat down on the grass and Kakashi positioned himself so he was sitting cross-legged behind him. ‘I don’t have a comb with myself though, my fingers will have to do.’ The silver-haired ninja warned his friend and proceeded to run his fingers carefully through the long brown tresses. Once he combed his kohai’s hair enough (they were incredibly smooth so he took his time admiring them) Kakashi decided a simple three strand braid would do.

 

To follow his previous idea of making the braid even better, the silver-haired ninja plucked some of the flowers sprouting all around them from time to time to wave it through the silky strands. The pink and yellow ones looked particularly dashing against the dark brown of Tenzo’s hair. All the while Tenzo was humming contently an unknown tune. Kakashi didn’t remember when the last time he felt so peaceful was.

Realizing he didn’t have a hairband Kakashi ended the braid with a strap of bandage. He admired his handiwork – that could probably be better but since he was out of practice it still looked good enough – for a while longer before declaring it was all finished. ‘There you go.’ Kakashi brought the braid to the front so Tenzo could see.

 

‘Oh, it looks really fancy. I’d never guess you can do this.’ Tenzo praised, inspecting how the hair was woven. ‘You look like a princess.’ A child voice made them both jump slightly. Wrapped in their own business the two ANBU didn’t even notice the girls previously playing among the flower beds came closer to see what they were doing.

‘A princess?’ Tenzo chuckled disbelievingly. ‘More like a prince. You wouldn’t look very nice in dress.’ One of the girls in the group commented sceptically. ‘Hatake-san! Is it him?’ Ino leaned closer to him, eyes wide with excitement. ‘What?’ Kakashi didn’t quite comprehend. ‘The one you bought the flowers for yesterday?’ Ino rolled her eyes as if he was dense. Meanwhile Tenzo got surrounded by a crowd of girls cooing over his hair and babbling mile a minute.

‘Oh that. Yes.’ Kakashi nodded carefully. Kids really were scary. How could they figure things out so easily? ‘He’s nice.’ Ino nodded approvingly, as if her judgement was the most important thing in the world. ‘Nicer than the most.’ Kakashi smiled despite the weirdness of the situation.

‘We should probably go though.’ The Copy nin noticed Tenzo was subtly sending him pleading grimaces to be rescued out of the siege. His statement met with several child pouts but the girls released his kohai out of their clutches all the same. Tenzo awkwardly said his goodbye, getting a choir of high-pitched byes in return.

 

‘Kids are awesome but also really overwhelming.’ Tenzo commented with a chuckle when they were out of earshot. ‘I don’t understand them. Sometimes they act like adults yet you’re not allowed to treat them as such, even though we in fact raise tiny killers out of them.’ Kakashi shrugged. Be it as twisted as it was, it was nothing but the truth. Even he and Tenzo were taught to hold the kunai probably sooner than they were able to talk fluently.

‘It doesn’t seem right. At least we’re not at war at the moment…’ Tenzo sighed. They both fought their own fights as kids but they both knew what it was like to watch their friends die and be helpless to do anything about it. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to spoil your good spirits.’ Kakashi squeezed Tenzo’s shoulder lightly. Even though he was raised to be a killer, his kohai in fact had a kind soul and never took lives unless absolutely necessary even when facing enemies. It was making him a better person than Kakashi. The Coldblooded. Friendkiller. He had those nicknames for a reason.

Tenzo shrugged noncommittally. ‘It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t think too hard about that. It’s just the way our world is.’ He smiled thinly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. ‘I suppose there’s nothing you or me can do about it.’ Kakashi nodded solemnly. ‘Probably not. I’m tired senpai, can we pick something to eat on our way and return home?’ His kohai decided to change the subject.

‘Sure. Are you alright with ramen?’ Kakashi suggested. ‘From the Ichiraku stand? I like theirs the best.’ Tenzo agreed, in a better mood at the prospect of the delicious food. ‘I don’t really care. It’s not such a big detour.’ Kakashi waved one of his gloved hands. Passing through the centre of the village, they got lots of curious glances as Tenzo’s hair was attracting attention. Kakashi was amused how Tenzo was squirming under all the scrutiny.

 

Once they got their meal (and this time he didn’t even trick Tenzo to pay for his portion, although the younger man insisted he bothered him enough with the babysitting so it was only right) Kakashi teleported them again to spare Tenzo the uncomfortable stares. They ate the dinner in the living room and Tenzo started dozing off.

‘Oi, don’t you want to get to bed instead of twisting in the uncomfortable position on the couch?’ Kakashi shook Tenzo’s shoulder gently. The mokuton user blinked owlishly a few times. ‘I just need to take nap, it’s too early for sleeping…’ He protested weakly. A chuckle escaped Kakashi’s lips when the fully grown man in front of him reminded him yet again of a sleepy kitten.

‘You can nap in the bed. Come on.’ The Copy nin insisted gently but firmly. When Tenzo didn’t react, he just leaned down, hooked one of his arms behind his kohai’s knees while the other wrapped around his back and hauled him up into bridal carry. ‘Senpai, put me down!’ Tenzo was much too worn out to make it out of Kakashi’s hold but still he tried.

‘Stop wriggling, it’s hard enough to carry you as it is, you’re heavy.’ Kakashi laughed and made for Tenzo’s bedroom. Once he reached their destination he deposited his cranky cargo onto the bed and covering him with the blanket tucked Tenzo in. ‘Call me if you need anything.’ The Copy nin stood up to leave the younger man to rest but was suddenly halted by a hand on his wrist.

 

‘Stay. ‘s big enough for both.’ Tenzo mumbled sleepily. Kakashi wanted to tell him it was inappropriate and they probably shouldn’t but that would mean he would have to admit it was affecting him in any way. And despite knowing he should just return to the couch, it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do now.

‘Alright.’ He sighed and scrambled onto the bed next to Tenzo. The other man hummed contently when he felt the bed dip under added weight and was dead asleep a moment later. Kakashi opened his book to do some reading but couldn’t really focus, the words were flowing in front of his eyes while his mind was elsewhere.

 

Giving up he clapped the book shut and looked longingly at the man sleeping next to him. Tenzo was curled against him, smiling contently in the sleep. Kakashi savoured the moment, even though he knew he didn’t have the right. No matter his feelings, Tenzo didn’t deserve to be burdened by dealing with all the issues Kakashi had. He’d be better off with someone else.

Toying with the flower that got loose from the braid, Kakashi came to a decision. Tenzo was too good for him. It was painful, but he would let him go. Still he felt his resolve crumbling to the craving to enjoy what he couldn’t have permanently at least this once. Carefully he placed the flower into the book and lay down as well.

As if feeling Kakashi closer, Tenzo unconsciously snuggled to him, seeking the warmth and comforting touch. It was entirely too easy to wrap arms around his kohai’s sleeping form and with his nose buried into Tenzo’s hair o he could inhale his unique scent Kakashi drifted off too.

 

He didn’t sleep that good for years. In the morning he woke up first and untangled himself carefully, stealthy as ever. Tenzo found him reading next to him when he woke up too, oblivious to their sleeping arrangements of the previous night. Kakashi made sure Tenzo had everything he needed and went home with the promise of meeting him later on the training grounds as if nothing happened.

 

₪₪₪

 

He never got to braid Tenzo’s hair again. It was torturing him at the beginning but eventually he got over his act of being suddenly cold and detached to his kohai. The hurt and confusion in Tenzo’s eyes was hurting him tenfold but he always reasoned with himself that he was doing the right thing pushing him away.

 

One day Tenzo returned from a solo mission with hair only long to his shoulders. Apparently it got burned by the enemy’s katon jutsu. Shortly after the Uchiha clan massacre occurred, leaving the whole ANBU in a state of shock. Kakashi was so immersed in his own regret over not being attentive enough to notice Itachi’s struggles he overlooked how disregarding he was towards the rest of his team.

 

And then the other day he encountered those broad shoulders of his kohai in the hallway of the ANBU base. Only they weren’t covered by hair anymore. Yuugao helped him crop them short. Before Tenzo turned around to greet him, Kakashi schooled his shaken expression and answered with some stupid joke while the reality of the little Tenzo blooming into full grown man finally hit him.

 

He kept the dried flower hidden in his book safely all the time. He would look upon it to calm down when he had to leave the room full of his colleagues, barely suppressing the scorching jealousy coiling in his chest that any of them flirted with Tenzo. Sometimes he would look upon it when one of his one-night stands he was entertaining himself in attempts to forget left his apartment and he was sitting on his bed all alone again.

 

And he wondered if he made the right decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So. If you read the first part then you know the dorks actually will end up together in the end so no fretting. If you didn't, I entirely not-humbly think it's cute and you shoud do it now! This one is set approximately 10 months before the fist part. Tenzo is 18 and Kakashi 22.
> 
> Flower meanings:  
> peony - honour, wealth and riches but also romantic love, beauty and bashfulness  
> gardenia (the white ones) - trust, hope, innocence, friendship, protection but also secret love 
> 
> Let me know what do you guys think! (: <3


End file.
